Twisted Reflection
by Longlivethecookiemonster
Summary: it's the month before graduation, and things are hectic in the Grimm household. Sabrina just wanted a normal life, but could she really have one amongst the mystery and secrets shrouding the master of the scarlet hand? And to what extent would he go to to make sure she can't? Rated T. Very slow puckabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **Hey guys! ^^

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh to me, but tips and anything that'll help improve my story would be great! :) So, you know all those Puck and Sabrina school dance/prom stories there are out there? Well, I thought that all of them are pretty much similar and predictable (and also quite sappy, no offense) so I decided to write this. I just want you guys to know, that the prom is _not_ the main focus of the story. Just the starting and ending chapters, okay? It isn't even really important. I guess this could be called an _epic_ fic, but, I'm not exactly sure. It's something different...I guess...

But first, a HUGE hug for my beta, Lara D., who spent a lot of time editing this chapter. She's an amazing person and I'm so glad I have her as a beta . So she gets a superfantabulous cookie and as many spoilers as she wants ;). Mainly cuz she's the first person to read the chapter :/.

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

Anyways, this story is basically set a month before the prom, and it only becomes important later because... Well you'll see. Before you go, I need to remind you that **I haven't read past the eighth book**. I have spoilers, and I recently bought the entire series, but I have yet to read the last one. So I have no idea what happens. _**In my story, Mirror isn't dead, just defeated, but is rumored to have escaped; the Scarlet Hand was suppressed and everyone in the Grimm family is alive. GRANNY RELDA WILL NOT DIE! AUish. The barrier still exists.**_ Anyways, I hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm** …Yet. *proceeds to laugh maniacally while brandishing a bloody dagger* (coughcough) Just go read the story guys… Seriously...Nothing to see here... Hehe...

_Chapter 1: Announcements_

Sabrina's POV

I yawned and got out of my bed sleepily, glancing at my loudly snoring sister, Daphne, who way sleeping into the oblivion. Out of habit, I walked to the mirror and tried to see what was wrong with me today. Usually my skin is green, my clothes are baggy, there's mud in my bed, and the list of stuff that _he_ does goes on and on.

Then, I smiled and stretched luxuriously. I just realized Puck went to his friend's, Manny's, house for a sleepover along with Basil. I grinned again. No trickster or mini-trickster around to bother me for a whole morning! Unfortunately, I still had to see Puck in school.

As I took a long shower, my mind wandered to Basil and Puck's relationship. A few years after we rescued the little boy from Mirror and defeated the Scarlet Hand, Puck bonded with him and showed him all his tricks. They became the 'trickster duo' and they tortured me mercilessly. At least Basil was much cuter and sweeter than Puck. You would have thought that after catching the 'puberty virus' puck would have matured a bit, but _no_; he's as annoying as ever.

Then again… I guess he can be nice sometimes; Puck has his moments. But no matter what anyone thinks, we'll never be anything more than friends. I mean, I can hardly stand being in the same room as him for ten minutes let alone be in a committed relationship.

I headed to my room and pulled on a pair of navy blue jeans and a green, long-sleeved shirt. I tied my hair up with a green scrunchy, slipped on the charm bracelet my mom gave me for my last birthday and walked down the stairs with a little bounce in my step.

"Good morning," I greeted when I saw my family. Daphne was already downstairs, dressed for school in maroon shorts with a black sweater, pigging out. I wondered where in the world she found maroon jean shorts. Her sense of clothing was one of the things that didn't change about her since she arrived in Ferryport Landing, unfortunately.

Daphne raised an eyebrow and said, "What's got you in such a good mood today?" I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled. _Morning - (Puck + Basil) = Happy Sabrina._ She looked at the equation with a concentrated look on her face. "So add the two in parentheses, then subtract it from 'Morning'…"

Veronica nodded understandingly, "I see." I smiled and sat down to eat. Thankfully, my mom and Granny devised a schedule where both of them would cook alternate days. Today was Mom's turn. I ate about four waffles and ran out of the house, dragging Daphne with me.

"Buf I nod dun!" she protested, her mouth full of food.

"Pig," I muttered, and yelled goodbye to my mom and granny. My dad was on a business trip somewhere in Detroit and he would be back sometime in February. I miss him a lot, but I think he was secretly happy to get out of Ferryport Landing. I turned and hauled Daphne out the door.

"Wait," yelled Daphne, swallowing her mouthful of waffle. "We forgot Red!"

How could we forget Red, I wondered. I ran back in and grabbed Red by the hand, pulling her out. The young girl, about Daphne's age, was wearing a red and green plaid skirt with a crisp white button up shirt. She had small, silver hoops in her ears and her auburn hair was pulled back with a white headband. I cocked my head at the twelve year old girl.

Daphne squealed, "Red! You look so classy!"

"Thanks" she said quietly, smiling. "I'm just trying something out.". I'm pretty happy that Red is pulling herself out of her hole. It's nice to see the little girl start to give herself a real, sincere personality.

I absentmindedly listened to Daphne chatter until I felt somebody's hands cover my eyes. I turned around, ready to go full out Bad Apple (Daphne taught me karate) when I realized that the war was over. The 'unknown assailant' removed their hands from my eyes and I found myself looking at Zaiba, one of my best friends.

"Hey," I said, happy to see my friend after an enormous gap of two days. Zaiba was a pretty Canadian born Muslim girl with long black hair which ended in cute curls, caramel colored skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Today she was wearing a white, long-sleeved V-neck, black jeans and blue sneakers. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a baby blue scarf and a beret.

"The war's over; you don't need to go into karate mode," she said teasingly. Zaiba knew about Everafters since she was little after an escapade involving Puck, Peter Pan, a shoe, duct tape, and a lack of forgetful dust in Canada. Don't ask. I know I don't seem the type to hang out with someone like Zaiba, but she's been a really great friend to me and Daphne. She even helped us defeat the Scarlet Hand with her mad taekwondo skills. Zaiba moved to Ferryport Landing a while ago, when her big sister got accepted in college in NYC.

Daphne and Red lagged behind to torture- I mean PLAY with a baby squirrel while Zaiba and I continued walking. As we were chatting about our weekends, Zaiba suddenly said, "Puck's not home is he?"

I was surprised. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Ahem, Brina, there's nothing in your hair, you're not a weird color, your clothes look right and you smell good."

Hm. "Is it that noticeable when he pranks me?" I asked.

Zaiba gave me a wry smile. "What do you think?"

I gave a sheepish grin and was about to answer when we reached School. I entered the building and made my way to my locker.

"Hi Sabrina!" said my other best friend, Lauren. Lauren was a pretty, quiet girl with waist-length, walnut colored hair and big, bluish-grey eyes. She was wearing a blue butterfly printed long top with matching earrings over a pair of black tights. I was going to ask her about her weekend when I heard an obnoxious voice behind me.

"Well, well, well, Grimm. I assume you've enjoyed your morning off so be prepared for a double pranking tomorrow." I spin around and see Puck, standing in the hallway with his gang, Manny, Brian, Jeremy and Luke. They practically surrounded me, not letting me escape.

"Your pranks are getting a bit silly. Don't you think it's time to stop?" I snapped at him.

I see Puck smirk and walk away with his cronies, not replying.

I sigh and run to home room so I wouldn't be late. "Good morning, Ms. Snow," I said, rushing into the classroom and plopping in a seat next to Zaiba and Lauren. I'm so glad I have Ms. Snow for a teacher. The other teacher we used to have quit, so Ms. Snow was made our new teacher this year.

"Hi, Sabrina," Ms. Snow said smiling brilliantly. "Nice to see you. Now class," she started, looking at all of us. "Prom is coming up for your grade, and we're also celebrating the New Year on the 5th of January. Formal wear is required-" There was a loud groan from Puck and co.

Ms. Snow continued. "There will also be auditions for a solo singer for the dance so don't hesitate to try out! Each singer must come with a list of at least ten songs they want to sing for the dance and be prepared to sing each one. Any genre of song is permitted." My teacher smiled brightly, looking at Zaiba.

At this, she grinned. Everyone knew that Zaiba was one of the best singers in the school, maybe even Ferryport Landing. She had gotten professional training in New York City, which was pretty amazing.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts, and the class dispersed.

After three classes when the bell rang for break, I met up with my friends outside my class. I pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I had made myself from my bag, and started unwrapping the foil around it. I saw that Lauren had a bag of Cheetos and I stared at them longingly.

"Go ahead, Sabrina," Lauren chuckled. "I know how your family is." She knows how Puck steals my food, and how Granny makes stuff that shouldn't be termed as food. And definitely should not be ingested. Puck, on the other hand, seems to think that I should be eternally hungry.

Lauren also knew about Everafters since she was the daughter of Robin Hood (who I do not have a crush on anymore –that'd be creepy) and Marian. She had been living alone in New York until just recently when she decided to move to Ferryport Landing. One of Lauren's most useful and surprising skills was that she had the ability to sneak in and out of the barrier on certain dates and times. We've always wondered where she got this amazing power from, but she doesn't know.

Zaiba looked into her bag and pulled out two M&M bars. She tossed one to me.

"Remember, 'Brina, you have to share with Lauren, or the cookie monster will eat you," she said, wagging her finger at me in a comical way.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. Typical, immature Zaiba.

We were munching our goodies in contentment when Zaiba stares at the packet I'm holding with a thoughtful look on her face and says, "Did you know Chester, the cheetah guy on the cover of Cheetos, isn't a cheetah?" Lauren and I turn to stare at her with 'the looks' on our faces.

"You're so random, Zaiba," Lauren says, shaking her head.

Zaiba grinned. "Like I haven't heard that before."

We started laughing. "Oh, by the way, are you guys going to the dance?" I turn and see that Lauren's the one who spoke.

I shove more Cheetos in my mouth and say, "Mmm, not sure. It's in a month; I guess I'll decide later. Besides, I don't particularly want to go with anyone in our grade."

" I want to go with Brian, " Lauren whispers softly, "but I bet he won't ask me."

"Don't worry, Laurie," Zaiba says in a comforting manner (I didn't think it was possible for her to be that comforting, even if she's a great listener). "He probably likes you, but is too afraid to tell you. I, for one, want to go to the dance alone. I don't want to go with any of these guys either," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Hmm…" Lauren murmured.

"Hey, I have an idea that'll cheer you up! During lunch, do you guys want to help me plan what songs to sing for the dance?" asked Zaiba with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure," I agreed with a smile. "Sounds like fun." Lunch would be interesting today. I glanced across the room and saw Puck staring at me while laughing with his obnoxious friends. I shake my head. That freaky, little stalker.

**A/N. **So did you like the chapter? Please tell me what you think! I promise to update the next one really soon, if my beta –thank you, Lara!- sends me the edited chapter soon. Oh and by the way, Zaiba is pronounced Zay-ba.

Longlivethecookiemonster (lltcm): so how did you guys like this first chapter? The only way I will find out is if you press that little ol' button down there and tell me! If you don't, we'll ALL DIE! Puck will expand on this issue shortly.

( three days later) for best results, imagine that in the voice of the time announcer from spongebob.

Lltcm: sorry guys! Puck will come later, he's kinda busy stuffing himself. Anyways, the story of Pete-

Puck: DO NOT SAY HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!

Lltcm: well, well, well, look who decided to show up! And if I remember correctly, your so called 'presence' was last seen RUMMAGING THROUGH MY REFRIGERATOR.

Puck: hehe... About that... What does rummaging even mean?

Lltcm: shakes head in pity. Anyways, PETER PAN has more stories than the sisters Grimm, in which puck is a main character. If you guys review, I will be motivated to update. If I update a lot, I will write new stories, preventing puck from killing everyone who read my story and didn't review. The end.

Puck: SO REVIEW! And WRITE MORE STORIES!

Lltcm: STOP YELLING IN MY EARS!


	2. It's a Puck's life

fanfic for this fandom as well as a Question of the Day (QOTD) every update. So anyways, if any of you aren't already reading it, I think you guys should read For the First Time and it's sequel, Behind Closed Classrooms by Lara D, my cool beans beta! Her stories are pretty popular, and I'm sure she'd appreciate some feedback.

Also, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. You see, my dad confiscated my iPod Touch because I was getting majorly obsessed with FanFiction, haha, and all my chapters are prewritten here. And, I moved recently, so no imternet, no T.V., and no…. (heart wrenching sob)… BOOKS! Thankfully we unpacked, but still…..

Thanks again to all you amazing people who reviewed. As a small side note, this chapter starts out just like the last chapter did, but in Puck's POV this time. Onto the chapter!

**A/N. **Hello readers! Thanks for the amazing feedback –totally appreciate it! I'd like to recommend a really good

_Chapter 2:_

Puck's POV

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing. The first thing most people do when they wake up is get ready and wash up –losers. The first thing you should really do is prank certain blonde haired girls with anger management problems. It was time to prank Grimm.

Rolling over, I nearly screamed as I found myself face to face with a sleeping Manny. _What is he doing on my trampoline? _I sat up, looking around. Oh, this isn't my room. I remember that I went to his house for a sleepover. I glanced at Manny again and shook my head.

That was really scary –whoa, what am I saying? The Trickster King isn't afraid of anything! Well, I guess it wasn't a surprise that Manny's face surprised me –he wasn't as good looking as me, after all. Speaking of people not as good looking as me, I pouted as I realized I wouldn't be able to prank Grimm this morning. Too bad, she'll just have it extra tough tomorrow. That confirmed, I jumped out of bed and start pulling the blankets off of everyone.

After I successfully woke up Basil and Manny, I went to the bathroom to take a…_shower. _Why, you might ask, is the supreme Trickster King taking a shower? Because Manny's mom is _evil. _She threatened that if I didn't shower, she wouldn't give me any food and I'd starve to death.

Okay, so she didn't say that in exact words, but she said I wouldn't get any breakfast if I didn't shower. And nothing, I repeat _nothing_, is worth losing food for.

I took a shower and pull on a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. After that, I pulled on a new green hoodie since my old one got too small. I had to admit, I looked hot. When didn't I? There was an egoistical glint in my eye. I will have every girl in school falling at my feet!

Especially Sabrina Grimm. She won't be able to resist me.

I went downstairs to find Basil and Manny already eating. A lot of people wonder why I'm always nice to basil, teaching him tricks and taking him to hang out with my friends. The truth is, I like the little guy. And boy did he know how to prank. Basil's like the little brother I've never had. I know Mustardseed's my real brother, but we're nothing alike. Titania always made sure I wasn't close enough for him to even SMELL me, because she was afraid that my unruly behavior (and probably my smell) would rub off on him. Oh well. Veronica will learn soon enough.

Basil gaped at me when I finished five omelets very quickly, a skill I am proud of, and headed out the door with my friends. I met up with the rest of my gang after I dropped Basil off at his school. We all greeted each other with chest bumping, fist bumping, and regular bumping each other around. Thanks to that, my hair was all tousled and messier than usual. But no matter, the Trickster King is always handsome. Heck, I could probably pull off an afro and girls would still fawn over me.

I messed around with all my friends, talking and laughing with them. In the corner of my eye, I saw Grimm talk to her friend. Ha! I bet she'll think I'm so hot! She'll probably melt once she sees me.

Puffing up my chest, I strode over confidently to where she's standing with my friends following behind me. Standing right behind her, I said, "Well, well, well, Grimm. I assume you've enjoyed your morning off so be prepared for a double pranking tomorrow."

On the inside, I silently complimented myself. I'm so smart to come up with that! I sound cool! I'm mentally patting myself on the back when suddenly Grimm turns around. I smirk. She's not as ugly as usual today, but that may be because I didn't prank her. Then I saw that she had look of disgust on her face. What? How could anyone think of me, _the Trickster King_, as _disgusting_? I shrugged it off and walked off with my gang. We walked into class, and I heard the bell ring. Guess Grimm's late, ha.

I watched the blonde walk in five minutes later and murmur a good morning to our teacher. She sat down with her friends, Zaiba and Lauren. Both of them are pretty cool (not that I'd admit it out loud). I talked to them when they came over to hang out with Grimm.

Mrs. White starts talking, shaking me out of my thoughts. I'm glad we got Snow White this year. Out of all the other teachers, she's definitely the nicest.

"Now class," she started, looking at all of us. "Prom is coming up for your grade, and we're also celebrating the New Year on the 5th of January. Formal wear is required-" All the boys started groaning. Formal wear sucked, hands down. Why would anyone want to wear suits and dresses anyways? They're actually quite dangerous. Most girls died from having to wear corsets so tightly in like, the 19th century and stuff. And formal clothes are just way too uncomfortable.

"There will also be auditions for a solo singer for the dance, so don't hesitate to try out! Each singer must come with a list of at least ten songs they want to sing for the dance and be prepared to sing each one. Any genre of song is permitted," she continued, not paying attention to the guys protests. After she finished speaking, she looked pointedly at Zaiba.

I mean, we all know she is a really good singer. I've heard her a couple of times on karaoke night when Sabrina invites her over, and she wipes the floor with us. Humph. Being beaten by a girl… I know, I know, most of you are probably wondering why the trickster king would do something as girlish as singing. Let's just say that apparently scrubbing the toilet with Grimm's toothbrush and then letting her use it ( without washing it) is taking it to far. Who knew? I glance over at Lauren and Zaiba who are sitting on the other side of the room, animatedly chatting with each other.

Lauren is actually really quiet. She doesn't talk to me as much as Zaiba does, and only hangs out in Sabrina's room. Funny how Lauren, Zaiba, and Grimm are all so different (Lauren's quiet, Zaiba's energetic, Grimm's ugly) , but are still friends. Huh. Maybe that's why Red and Lauren get along so well while the Marshmallow and Zaiba do, too.

Except Daphne can't sing. _At all. _But she does have good taste in music (asides Justin Bieber; yuck!)

After three classes in which I slept through, the bell finally rings for a break. Yes! I grabbed my bag and pull out a coke and a bag of chips. I met up with my friends and heard them talking about the dance. Contrary to what everyone thinks, my friends are total sappy losers who actually _like_ girls. I know, I'm as shocked as you. And one of the worst parts is that they think of dances as an 'opportunity' to get girls or some stuff like that.

"Hey, Robin!" called Manny. "We're all going to the dance, are you?"

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"But girls have cooties!" I protest, with a look of horror on my face. I know my sheer awesomeness attracts them and that I just can't help it, but the trickster king is strictly 'look, no touch'.

Brian gave me a look that clearly meant 'You retard' and started babbling.

"C'mon Rob! We're not seven anymore! Girls are hot now. You know, you could have any girl you wanted! We're like, the popular crowd."

I guess that made sense. I _am _the Trickster King. And I am pretty popular…

"The dance will be cool," he continued. "I don't know whether to go with Lauren over there or Kiara, though."

I scrunched up my face at the thought of Kiara Williams. She was a spoiled rich kid who didn't seem like she had money because, apparently, she can't afford clothes that cover her belly button or thighs. I thought Lauren was a much better choice, but I told Brian I was staying out of this one.

"Hey," I said. All my friends turned towards me. "Who do you think I should go with?"

"That's up to you. But we know you could get anyone," answered Jeremy with his signature airhead look apparent on his face, practically echoing Brian.

"Why are you asking anyways? It's obvious you want to go with Sabrina Grimm," Manny commented with a knowing look on his face.

Grimm? Why would I want to go out with her? I know she finds me irresistible but she's _Sabrina Grimm_! I'm just thankful that no one knows we live together. I'd be a social outcast!

"Why do you think I should go with her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to admit she is pretty cool," Manny mused. "And nearly every guy likes her. She may not be popular, but at least she isn't a weird loner. She's really smart and pretty, too…"

"And she knows karate, so she'll beat up any guy who asks her out…In fact, I bet you can't have her; you're probably way too scared," Luke teased. "I dare you to ask her to the dance, Rob." He looked at me triumphantly.

Me? Scared? I am not and never will be scared. I will get Grimm to fall hopelessly in love with me.

"I'll do it," I told them. "I'm asking her at lunch."

"All right." Luke nodded his head. "It's a deal."

"Hey man!" Brian exclaims "You can do it while I'm asking Lauren." Oh, so I see he made up his mind quickly.

"And I'll ask Zaiba, maybe!" Jeremy stated.

It's set then. I'm going to do this. I turn around and glance at Grimm. I guess she is kind of pretty...

…My mind's been _infected._

**A/N. **QotD: What do you think is the most common cliche in this fandom? Winner gets a spoiler question and a shout out.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read this chapter. Hopefully you can also take a few minutes to review, too! I'll update soon!

Love and cookies,

longlivethecookiemonster


End file.
